Keitarô skatista
by Saburina13
Summary: Depois de descobrir que Naru o estava traindo, Keitarô começou a ter aulas de skate e a namorar sua professora, ambos escondido. Dois anos depois, a verdade é revelada nas férias, quando Keitarô é desafiado a fazer uma manobra. Leve KeitarôxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Keitarô skatista**

**Capítulo 1.**

15 horas. Praça de Kanagawa. E um Keitarô deprimido sentado num dos bancos. A razão para isso? Traição.

Duas horas atrás, quando havia voltado do supermercado, havia escutado uma conversa de Naru com Kitsune. "Quando vai contar ao Keitarô que está namorando o Kentarô?" "Pra quê? Mesmo que o Keitarô descubra, ele não vai terminar comigo. É muito covarde pra isso".

E o pior é que era verdade: Keitarô não tinha coragem de terminar com Naru, mesmo depois de descobrir a traição.

Barulhos que aconteciam perto da praça tiraram Keitarô de seus pensamentos. Curioso, os seguiu, parando num local cheio de skatistas e pistas de skate. Não soube descrever como e nem o porquê, mas alguma coisa fez com que se apaixonasse pela primeira vista pelo skate e pelas manobras.

**Keitarô: ***olhos brilhando*_ Isso é incrível! Gostaria de saber fazer tudo isso que eles fazem._

**Voz: **Vai ficar aí só olhando?

Keitarô demorou pra notar que havia uma garota ao lado dele. Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos presos em dois rabos até a cintura, olhos azuis e usava capacete, joelheiras e cotoveleiras como todos os outros skatistas daquele local.

**Keitarô: **Como?

**Garota: **Eu perguntei se você vai ficar apenas olhando.

**Keitarô: **É a única coisa que eu posso fazer. Não sei andar de skate.

**Garota: **Gostaria de aprender?

**Keitarô: ***chocado* Eu? Aprender a andar de skate? Mas eu sou muito desajeitado pra isso!

**Garota: **Isso não é um problema. Eu também era desajeitada no passado e hoje ensino o que aprendi com o skate para os outros. E então? Gostaria de aprender?

Keitarô ficou pensativo por uns segundos, até finalmente se convencer de que poderia ser uma boa ideia. Quem sabe o skate não poderia ajudá-lo bastante em suas atividades?

**Keitarô: **Eu aceito. Só preciso saber que horas serão as aulas para não atrapalhar meu trabalho como gerente.

**Garota: ***mostrando um cartão* Aqui tem um cartão da escola de skate, com o endereço, o telefone e o horário de aulas. Está bom pra você?

**Keitarô: ***olhando o horário* Sim, não me atrapalha em nada.

**Garoto: **Então nos vemos na escola. Ah propósito, meu nome é Naomi Hyashiro.

**Keitarô: **Prazer. Keitarô Urashima.

Depois disso, Naomi juntou-se aos outros skatistas e Keitarô voltou à pensão, mais animado. Mesmo ao ver Naru, nem estava mais tão chateado, o que o fez estranhar, mas preferiu deixar pra lá. Estava feliz e não queria que ninguém estragasse essa felicidade.

Dias depois, na escola de skate, Naomi auxiliava seus alunos, até notar a presença de Keitarô.

**Naomi: **Keitarô! Então você decidiu vir!

**Keitarô: **Eu não deixaria de aparecer, de jeito nenhum.

Naomi corou levemente com o que ele havia dito, mas ninguém percebeu. No final, mostrou o vestiário para seu novo aluno, onde Keitarô trocou de roupa e colocou a proteção, antes de começar as aulas. No início, foi complicado pra ele, mas depois de alguns meses fazendo as aulas, já havia pêgo o jeito. O que surpreendeu Naomi, pois ninguém nunca havia evoluído tão rápido antes.

Quando já fazia uns meses que Keitarô havia começado com as aulas, Naomi decidiu falar com ele como amiga, e não como professora. Queria conhecê-lo melhor, mesmo que nem ela soubesse o porquê disso. No fundo, ela desconfiava que estava se apaixonando por ele.

**Naomi: **Você disse que trabalha como gerente, não disse?

**Keitarô: **Sim: gerente de um dormitório feminino.

**Naomi: **Nossa! Deve ser um trabalho excelente. Todo homem sonha em ser gerente de um dormitório feminino.

**Keitarô: **Se os homens estivessem no meu lugar, iam querer sair correndo, isso sim. Eu não tenho um trabalho do sonho: sou tratado como escravo e apanho por qualquer coisa que aconteça. Principalmente da minha namorada.

**Naomi: ***surpresa* Você tem namorada?

**Keitarô: **Tenho. Mas ela está me traindo com outro cara. Até pensei em terminar, mas do jeito que ela é violenta, não consigo.

**Naomi: **Devia procurar outra namorada. Você merece coisa melhor, Keitarô!

**Keitarô: **Eu sei. Mas onde vou encontrar uma garota que aceite namorar um cara como eu?

**Naomi: **Eu estou disponível, sabia?

Keitarô olhou surpreso para Naomi, enquanto esta dava um sorriso. Não demorou muito e ele também sorriu. Por que não arriscar?


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Dois anos haviam se passado desde que Keitarô havia começado a ter aulas de skate e namorar Naomi. Ambos escondidos. Preferiu não contar às meninas, pois elas poderiam não aceitar o que ele estava fazendo. Não corria o risco de ser descoberto, pois fingia bem sua personalidade e, na hora das aulas, dizia que eram aulas extras.

Entretanto, uma hora foi obrigado a contar, e essa hora chegou quando todo mundo na pensão resolveu aproveitar as férias na praia. Perto dela haviam pistas de skate, e Keitarô não notou as meninas olhando para os skatistas até Kitsune se pronunciar.

**Kitsune: **Eles não são lindos?

**Motoko: **Eu não costumo gostar de homens, mas desta vez concordo com você, Kitsune.

**Naru: ***babando* Eu quero levar um deles pra casa.

**Kanako: ***encarando-a, séria* Você tem namorado, lembra?

Kanako apontou Keitarô, que secava a louça fingindo que não estava ouvindo nada. Mesmo que Naru ainda estivesse namorando Kentarô, e ainda não tivesse contado, Keitarô nem ligava mais. Desde que começou a namorar Naomi, havia perdido completamente o interesse por Naru.

**Shinobu: **Por que não vamos falar com eles?

**Mutsumi: ***empolgada* Sim, vamos todos! Você também vem, Kei-kun?

**Keitarô: ***dando de ombros* Por mim...

As meninas estranharam a reação de Keitarô, mas mesmo assim todo mundo foi falar com os skatistas, que eram quatro: três garotos e uma garota. A garota, inclusive, era Naomi, mas as garotas não sabiam disso ainda.

**Kitsune: ***sorriso maquiavélico* E aí, rapazes lindos? E moça?

**Rapazes e Naomi: **Oi.

**Shinobu: **Adorei as manobras. Elas são incríveis.

**Keitarô e Naomi: ***reconhecendo um ao outro* _Coincidência ela/ele estar aqui._

**Rapaz 1: **Acha mesmo?

**Rapaz 2: **Então pode pedir qualquer manobra que nós faremos pra você ver.

Shinobu ia falar algo, mas Keitarô falou primeiro.

**Keitarô: **Salto Mortal Múltiplo.

Silêncio.

**Rapaz 3: ***confuso* Múltiplo o quê?

**Rapaz 2: **Que manobra é essa?

**Naomi: **É uma manobra bem perigosa. Na escola de skate, só tive um aluno capaz de realizá-la. Que, por coincidência, é meu namorado.

**Rapaz 1: **Tá brincando? Como vamos realizar uma manobra dessas, que nunca vimos?

**Keitarô: **Eu já vi essa manobra antes.

**Rapaz 2: ***estendendo o skate* Então faça pra gente ver.

Tanto os skatistas quanto Keitarô ficaram surpresos quando as meninas começaram a rir (menos Kanako, Shinobu e Mutsumi).

**Sarah: **O idiota andando de skate?

**Kaolla: **É mais fácil um tubarão vir até aqui engolir a gente.

**Motoko: **Eu melhor: é mais fácil nevar no deserto.

Keitarô nunca havia ficado tão zangado quanto agora. Estava na hora de revelar tudo.

**Keitarô: ***estendendo a mão* Me dá aqui esse skate! Eu vou fazer o salto mortal múltiplo!

Foi o bastante pras meninas pararem de rir, ao mesmo tempo que o rapaz também entregava o capacete, as joelheiras e cotoveleiras para Keitarô.

**Naru: **Você está brincando, não está? Não vai conseguir nem subir em cima do skate!

**Keitarô: **Eu estou falando muito sério, Narusegawa. Já chega de vocês ficarem rindo de mim.

**Naomi: ***sorrindo orgulhosa* _Esse é meu namorado._

Keitarô foi para a ponta da rampa e, mesmo com as garotas duvidando dele, foi em frente. Todo mundo, com exceção de Naomi, ficou de boca aberta quando Keitarô não só ficou em cima do skate, como também fez o tal salto mortal múltiplo.

**Keitarô: ***do outro lado da rampa* Feito.

**Rapaz 1: **Uau! Isso foi incrível! Essa é o salto mortal múltiplo, Naomi?

**Naomi: **Sim. E feito com perfeição.

**Rapaz 3: **Mostra mais algumas, rapaz?

**Keitarô: **Por mim, tudo bem.

E ele fez tudo quanto era manobra. Inclusive, chegou a plantar bananeira com o skate.

As meninas não acreditavam no que estavam vendo. Aquele não podia ser o gerente delas! De jeito nenhum Keitarô conseguiria fazer o que estava fazendo naquele momento. Mesmo assim, algumas aplaudiram, como Shinobu, Kanako, Mutsumi e até Kaolla e Sarah.

**Sarah: **Tenho que admitir: o idiota me surpreendeu pra valer.

**Keitarô: ***entregando o skate e o equipamento* Aqui. Obrigado por me emprestar.

**Rapaz 2: **Não foi nada. Mas onde você aprendeu a fazer tudo aquilo? Foram manobras incríveis!

**Keitarô: **Minha namorada me ensinou.

**Naru: ***indignada* Que papo é esse, seu idiota? Eu não te ensinei nada disso!

**Keitarô: ***olhar sério* Quem disse que eu estou falando de você?

As meninas ficaram chocadas quando Keitarô foi até Naomi e lhe deu um beijo de cinema.

**Keitarô: ***sorriso maroto* Você é uma excelente professora, Naomi-chan.

**Naomi: ***mesmo sorriso* Você também é um ótimo aluno.

**Motoko: ***chocada* Traiu a Naru com essa garota?

**Keitarô: **A Naru me traiu primeiro.

Todas olharam para Naru, esperando uma explicação.

**Naru: **ISSO É MENTIRA!

**Keitarô: **Diga que é mentira depois de ver isso.

Keitarô mostrou um monte de fotos de Naru com Kentarô, em situações diversas.

**Keitarô: **A Kitsune sabe que isso é verdade. Não sabe, Kitsune?

Kitsune até pensou em mentir, mas ao olhar o olhar ameaçador de Naomi, foi obrigada a contar a verdade.

**Kitsune: **Sim, é verdade: Naru está com o Kentarô há dois anos.

As garotas acabaram ficando zangadas com isso e ignoraram Naru o resto das férias, ao mesmo tempo que Keitarô finalmente terminou o namoro com ela. Essas coisas eram pouco comparadas ao que ela havia feito, mas a ruiva merecia.

Quem mandou ser traidora?

FIM!


End file.
